THE PLAN
by Ayeesha
Summary: WILL SUSAN AND MIKE EVER FIND A WAY BACK TO EACH OTHER?MY FIRST FANFIC. I'M A TOTAL SUSAN AND MIKE FANATIC. PLEASE RR


**Title: **The Plan

**Author:** Ayeesha

**Timeline:** Season 1 spoiler up to episode 19 'Live alone and Like It'

**Pairing:** Mike and Susan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mike and Susan and others mentioned throughout this fic. They are the property of ABC and TouchstoneTelevision. This fic was written for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary: **Julie and Sophie desperately want Mike and Susan back together. Will they get their wish? And will Susan and Mike ever confront their feelings?

Julie Mayer watched her mom Susan through the kitchen window. Susan was sat on the front porch with a sketchpad and would occasionally sneak sad glances over at Mike Delfino's house. Julie sighed to herself nothing seemed to make her mom happy anymore ever since the break up with Mike, her mom had lost the ability to move on she would cry at odd moments of the day and refused to go anywhere unless it was absolutely necessary. Julie took a drink out of the fridge and headed back upstairs to her room she hoped her mom and Mike would figure this out and soon.

Susan sighed to herself what was happening to her 'It was only Mike what was wrong with her. She would find someone else' she argued to herself the only problem was that she didn't want anyone else she wanted Mike, no one had affected her the way he had done. Ever since the first kiss in his truck to the night they made love till the day they said 'I love you'. Each moment was so precious she really believed she had a future with Mike.

Susan looked up and saw Mike parking in his driveway she watched as he got out of his truck. Her heart skipped a beat and fresh new sets of tears were threatening to overcome her. Mike walked to his mailbox and saw Susan sat on her porch looking at him. He glanced at her longingly and was started walking over to her. Susan saw Mike approaching her and without thinking twice she gathered her supplies and ran inside. A devastated Mike stopped in his tracks. Was Sophie right when she said Susan was still in love with him, its almost as if she can't stand to look at me he thought sadly before walking back to his house. He had to accept it him and Susan were over.

A week had passed and Susan was still constantly mourning her failed relationship with Mike. Not knowing that Mike was thinking about her as much as she was about him. Tonight was the night of a charity dance and fashion show that Bree had organised to raise money for Fairview General Hospital. After much coaxing from her daughter and mom Susan had given in and agreed to go with a guy her mom had arranged for her.

After school Julie arrived home and walked through the door

"Grandma I'm home" she yelled

"Oh good dear you're here. Now everything is sorted right Mike will be there tonight" she asked

"Yeah but now that I'm thinking about it maybe it isn't such a good idea. I mean Mike doesn't seem like the jealous type and mom would be really angry with us." Julie tried to reason.

"Oh Julie dear, we have to try I'm sick of Susan moping around here. She is still in love with him and he also is in love with her. They are just both to stubborn to admit it. Come on Julie sweetie we have to try," pleaded Sophie

"Ok Grandma I'm in. Lets just hope it works"

That night Julie and Sophie finalised their plan and were waiting for Susan to come downstairs. Her date Steve had already arrived and was waiting anxiously on the couch. Julie and Sophie made sure that the guy would be someone who Susan couldn't stand the sight of and had nothing in common with. Finally Susan came down the stairs, dressed in a cream coloured dress that emphasised her curves and smiled warmly at Steve.

"Mom you look great," said Julie coming up to give her mother a hug.

"Thanks sweetie" Susan placed a kiss on her head before turning to her date " Hi I'm Susan Mayer" she said offering her hand to him.

" Hey Steve. So shall we get going?" he asked.

" Yes lets" They all headed for the door as Julie and Sophie exchanged pleased glances.

The community hall was packed and Susan spotted Bree, Lynette and Gabrielle in the corner. They waved to her and she smiled

"Mom I'm gonna go over there with Danielle and Andrew. Have fun " said Julie before fleeing

Susan walked over to the girls "Hey guys this is Steve" Steve introduced himself to each of the girls, giving each of their hands a kiss before exclaiming that he was going to get a drink.

"Yeesh Susan where did you find him" exclaimed Gabrielle in horror

"My mom she set him up for me as a blind date and I know what you mean Gabby he is a bit touchy feely" laughed Susan

"Honey putting your tongue on someone's hand is not a bit touchy it's a lot" replied Lynette.

The girls burst out laughing and Susan was actually feeling a little better. Just then Steve came back

" What's the joke? " he asked curious.

"Oh nothing" replied Susan.

"We better take a seat the show is going to start in a while" said Bree.

"Oh remember our fashion show" enthused Gabrielle.

"Oh god please no reminders of that day" begged Susan

The girls laughed and took their seats watching the show. Throughout Susan was less than pleased about Steve he was ogling all the models and would get up occasionally returning with more and more alcohol. Susan groaned inwardly as he started to get up for another beer.

After the show Susan was just about ready to go home. She went in search of Steve and was going to tell him that she was leaving and thank him for a terrible date. Unaware of where she was going she collided into a strong body

"Oh I'm sorry" she looked up and saw none other than Mike Delfino, looking deliciously dreamy in a white shirt, black pants and jacket.

" Susan" he replied surprised. " Mike" she said harsher than she intended. He took her in she looked beautiful he longed to kiss her lips and hold her in his arms.

" Susan can we…" Just then Steve reappeared " Hey babe. Lets dance" he yelled. Mike looked at Steve then Susan " You're here on a date" he asked

" Yes with Steve" she replied

"Come on Susan seriously" he laughed ignoring Steve

"What Mike at least he won't lie to me" she yelled

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled

"Nothing Mike just please stay outta my life." She turned to Steve "Lets go dance"

Susan walked away with Steve and smiled at him. Mike watched jealousy consuming him as Susan danced with the guy and the way he wrapped his arms around her. Mike had enough he was going to go home when Edie stepped in front of him dressed provocatively in a short red dress.

"Hey Mike where do you think you're going?" she asked

"Home, I need to get back" he replied

"So soon, but we haven't' danced yet" she stroked his arm and smiled "One dance Mike please" she whispered

Mike looked over to where Susan was "Ok Edie sure" Edie smiled maybe she could get Mike between her bed sheets tonight. Edie placed her arms around Mike's chest as they started to dance to a slow song. Susan turned around and her gaze connected with Mike's she watched shocked as she saw he was with Edie who was rubbing her body against his. She watched as Mike laughed at something Edie had whispered in his ear.

Julie made her way over to Sophie who was sat talking to some women

"Grandma. Can I talk to you?" she asked

Sophie got up and joined her granddaughter in a corner of the room.

"Grandma look over there. Nothing happened. Mom is still dancing with Steve and Mike is with Edie of all people. I thought they would have talked to each other by now." Said an upset Julie.

" You're right we have to give it time though Julie…" explained Sophie.

"But how much time grandma. Uhh why can't they see sense and just talk to each other" sighed Julie.

Susan watched as Edie moved her hands under Mike's jacket. She couldn't take it anymore. She moved away from Steve, who stumbled a bit

"I'm sorry I have to go, " she said

"What, why? The night is still young" he protested.

"I'm sorry I just can't" Susan ran out of the hall into the dark night. Mike watched as she did. Julie watched also calling out to her mom but Susan didn't look back.

Julie walked over to Mike and shook her head in disgust at the blatant display Edie was putting on for Mike.

"Mike listen to me. My mom loves you and all you can do is throw it back in her face. I mean Edie Britt come on. I thought you cared about her. Guess I was wrong."

"What do you want me to do Julie? I have tried to talking to her, hell I even wrote her a letter explaining everything what does she do read it no she just returns it. Don't tell me I don't care when it's her that refuses to listen." snapped Mike.

Edie watched and decided it was time Julie went away "Listen little girl I was dancing here your mom will be fine I mean she has been hurt before she will bounce back give or take a year" she laughed.

Julie snapped at Edie "Don't you talk about my mom like that at least she is not a whore"

Sophie came over for Julie "Come on sweetie lets go see to your mom" Julie looked at Mike before leaving with Sophie. "Julie wait I'll go" yelled Mike. Julie smiled at Mike "Thanks we didn't come in our car so she is probably walking home". "Ok Julie thanks" Mike ran out of the building.

Mike rode around in his truck till he saw a lone figure walking up the road. He slowed his car down and rolled down the window Susan saw him but carried on walking regardless. Mike watched as Susan determinedly walked on

"Susan please get in the car," asked Mike

"I thought I told you to leave me alone. Go back to Edie, Mike" she said brokenly. Mike could tell she had been crying from the tone of her voice.

"Susan please I told Julie I would take you home. Get in the car."

"No I'm fine" she replied

"Oh come on look ok I know you're mad at me but we don't even have to talk just please come on let me take you home" reasoned Mike.

Susan stopped and got into Mike's car. She silently put on the seat belt and looked out of the window. The ride back to Wisteria Lane was full of tension as Mike would look over at Susan from time to time but she did not move her gaze from the window all the way back.

"Susan we're here" said Mike

"Hmm.. Ok thanks" she replied. Susan reached for the door but was stopped by Mike. Susan looked at Mike

"Susan we need to talk" he said

"No Mike we really don't" She got out of the car and walked into her house ignoring Mike's pleas. Mike sighed and followed her into the house.

"Mike can you just go. Leave me alone."

She started to walk up the stairs to her room. "Susan please listen to me"

"Listen to what Mike, you lied to me. You're no better than Karl."

"Don't dare compare me to that scum" he yelled, "If you just…"

"I don't care ok. I don't care I thought I could trust you. Every time you told me you loved me, it was all lies. I was stupid for ever believing we had something. bet you are laughing now God poor stupid vulnerable Susan"

"Susan I may have lied but don't you dare doubt my love for you. Ever" he argued. Mike moved to Susan and kissed her. She pushed him away.

"What Mike you think you can kiss me and it will all be better. When you kiss me you just try to work your way back into my heart and I can't have that" she cried tears rolling down her cheeks. " I can't …."

Mike moved to Susan again "Susan please.. "He took her in his arms "Don't Mike. It would be easier if I could hate you, but I can't hate you I can never hate you. I still love you." she admitted in a whisper so soft Mike wasn't sure he heard correctly. Mike sighed he had managed to hurt Susan so much he felt terrible. He wished he could turn the time back.

Mike was pulled out of his thoughts by the wetness on his shirt Susan was gently sobbing against his chest. Mike gently moved to the couch and sat with Susan in his arms. They spent minutes in their own thoughts and Mike eventually fell into a restless sleep with Susan in his arms.

A couple of hours later Julie and Sophie returned home. They saw Mike's truck parked in front of the house and smiled. What they saw next shocked them. Mike was asleep on the couch with Susan in his arms. Julie got closer and could see her mom had been crying.

"Ohh that's so sweet" yelled Sophie making Mike stir for a bit. Julie sighed in relief then glared at her grandma "Grandma shhh. We don't wanna wake them up they look so cute together." sighed Julie.

Julie went upstairs and came back down with a blanket. She covered up her mom and Mike and then went to her grandma

"Come on. We better go stay in a hotel. Give mom and Mike some time alone"

Sophie followed her grand daughter and smiled as she watched her daughter on the couch with Mike, both looking very much in love.

The following morning Susan woke up with a hard and warm body pressed against her. She looked up and saw Mike, he looked so peaceful in his sleep and as beautiful as ever. Susan smiled and got up slowly she walked in the kitchen and put the coffee machine on. Susan saw a note on the table and picked it up

_Mom, Grandma and me have gone to stay at a hotel. Figured you and Mike needed some time to talk? We will be back tomorrow evening. Please mom talk to Mike. Love Julie _

Mike stirred his arms feeling empty he opened his eyes and saw that Susan was no longer lying next to him. Mike rubbed his face and scanned the room Susan was in the kitchen gazing out of the window. He walked towards her "Hey" he murmured. Susan turned around and saw Mike looking at her

"Morning, you want some coffee" she asked.

"No thanks. Julie and Sophie not up yet." He enquired

"They are staying at a hotel. Apparently Julie seems to think we need to talk" she replied. Mike took her hand "She's right. I am willing to tell you everything you wanna know. But first I need to go home and have a shower and get out of these clothes" he smiled.

"Ok we will talk in a little while" agreed Susan. Mike left and got in his truck driving the short distance home. An hour later he came back and knocked on Susan's door before entering.

"Mike. I been thinking she said sitting down at the table. I can't be in a relationship with you if you keep things hidden. I don't' wanna get hurt again."

Mike handed Susan a letter. She immediately recognised it as the one she returned the one explaining everything.

"Susan this letter contains everything, about my past, why I moved to Wisteria Lane and what I am looking for. Please read it."

"Mike I want you to tell me everything with your own mouth. I don't want to read this letter. Please give me that."

Mike sighed and for the next 15 minutes talked about everything from his past, his arrest and the investigation about Diedra. He told her about how he was the only one who could help Noah. When he finished he looked at Susan who was taking it all in.

"So is that everything" she asked

"Yes. That's it. I'm sorry Susan I should have told you before but I had to make sure no one figured out about Diedra and…." He stopped talking when he saw Susan was crying. "Susan?"

"What hurt most is finding out about your past from the police. You had all this time to tell me and explain but I guess you didn't love me or trust me enough" she said sadly.

"No Susan you're the only thing in my life I'm grateful for. I love you so much. I never lied about my feelings for you. I'm willing to do anything to get you to believe that." He took her hand in his and wiped away the tears from her cheek. "I love you"

"What I want is you Mike. I only ever wanted you no one has affected me like you do" she smiled through her tears.

"You affect me too in more ways than one" joked Mike

Susan's face lit up and she blushed as Mike gazed at her hungrily. Mike smiled as she ducked her head "I missed you. I missed holding you and going to sleep with you every night" he confessed "I missed you too" Susan replied softly.

Mike looked at Susan and gently leaned forward to kiss her. She accepted the kiss and sighed at the way his warm lips felt against hers. Mike moved even closer and the kiss started to get more passionate. Mike traced Susan lips with his tongue and she allowed access for his tongue to duel with hers. Susan got up and wrapped her legs around Mike's chest. He moved backwards till they were both against the wall. Mike moved to Susan's neck giving it a lot of attention, as he placed warm kisses against it. Susan moaned and started pulling at his t-shirt Mike moved away so Susan could get rid of the barrier. She rubbed her hands up and down his now naked back.

"Susan. Maybe …. We should… wait" whispered Mike.

Susan moved her lips to Mike's neck kissing gently. She took his earlobe in her mouth and started to blow against his ear. Mike felt Susan's warm mouth against his ear and pulled open her top. Susan smiled against Mike's neck "You were saying we should wait" she licked his neck "Screw waiting" he groaned and placed a hard kiss against her mouth before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Hours later after many times of making love Susan was laying in bed with Mike's arm wrapped around her. She sighed softly then turned to Mike who had an unreadable look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

"You. Us. I'm so glad you decided to give me another chance, after I screwed up so badly."

"Hey shhh that's in the past. We are in the future" she smiled kissing him softly.

Mike pulled her on top of him and they kissed for along time. Mike started to move his hands up and down her body. Susan laughed "Haven't you had enough yet" He looked at her, passion in his eyes "When it comes to you. Never."

Susan moved off him "As much I would love to do nothing then make love to you all day. We have to get up Julie and my mom will be here soon" Susan reached for some clothes after putting them on she turned to Mike who smiled at her. She took his hand and kissed him "We better go and get your shirt" she smiled. "That's your fault for being so impatient" he teased. Mike and Susan walked downstairs, Mike pulled on his shirt and Susan frowned "What's wrong?" he asked. "Now I don't get to ogle your chest anymore" she smiled. He pulled her close and smiled. They went and sat on the couch. Susan placed a DVD in and snuggled up to Mike.

An hour later Julie and Sophie walked through the door " Mom we're home" yelled Julie. Mike and Susan looked to each other and sighed " In here Julie" yelled Susan.

Julie and Sophie entered and saw Mike and Susan sat together on the couch. Julie smiled at her mom and then at Mike "Are you guys back together," she asked.

"Yeah we are" smiled Susan looking at Mike.

Julie squealed and went to give her mom and Mike a hug." I'm glad mom"

"Oh this is great. Mike honey I knew you and Susan had something special" yelled Sophie "Come and give me a hug" she asked Mike. He got up and hugged her.

Mike moved back towards Susan and wrapped his arms around her. Just then there was a knock on the door. Susan looked out of the window and grimaced as she saw something she did not want to see.

"Susan what is it" asked a curious Mike

"It's Steve. From last night."

"Oh" asked Mike jealously. "How does he know you live here"

"Calm down sweetie. He picked me up. I better go let him down."

Susan walked to the door and opened it "Hi Steve. Listen its not gonna work out so Bye" she closed the door and rejoined Mike who was smiling at her. She placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I have to go. Feed Bongo and then I have an appointment" he said looking at Susan hoping she would get the hint. Susan smiled at him.

"Oh I would love to see Bongo. I missed him" Susan looked at Julie and Sophie. " I'll be back in a little while" she said

"Mom you really expect us to believe you are going to see Bongo" said Julie smiling.

"What I am" asked Susan shocked

"Ok Ok" laughed Julie and Sophie. "Say hi to Bongo for us" But Mike and Susan were already out the door heading towards Mike's.

THE END


End file.
